Stranded
by Dreams2Paper11
Summary: When Robin, the Teen Titan's leader, gets thrown into a different dimension, he's not very happy. He's even less happy when he's suddenly a wanted criminal. Now the Justice League and this 'Young Justice' are after him! Robin isn't having a good day.


Wow, I'm just spitting out these stories like crazy. I feel so bad for not updating my other ones, but I'm in a bit of a writer's block right now…sigh.

**Anyway.**

**This is a Teen Titans/Young Justice crossover, but since it takes place mainly in the young Justice world, I figured I'd just post it here. Enjoy, and drop me a review!**

**See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or Robin or Teen Titans! :[**

**_-(D2P11)-_**

Chapter 1

"You stand no chance, boy. The plan was formulated before your incompetent brain could even deduce that you were under attack."

Time Warp's voice annoyed me. Just the oily sound of it made me want to punch that idiotic smile right off of his stupid face. Then I would rip his pristine, thin little mustache from his upper lip and watch him writhe in pain.

But I'm a good guy. So I don't do that.

But hey, a guy can still dream, right?

And besides, Starfire and the rest of the team have been complaining about my anger issues (although I'm pretty sure I only have those when it comes to Slade), and asking (begging) me to control my temper.

It's not my fault the villains are so dang annoying.

Warp's posture was confident, supreme, arrogant. His hands were folded behind his back, his gold and black suit glinting in the weak rays of light produced by the setting sun. My right hand moved to my heavy-duty utility belt, pressing a button on one of the many compartments. A slot popped out, proffering three miniature explosive discs, and I swiftly removed them from the tiny tray, gripping them between my knuckles. My fingers brushed over their receptive spot (it works like the touch screen of an Ipod or something), and the throwing weapons reacted instantly, expanding to their full size with an ominous _ssk _sound.

"I'm not playing, Warp. Give up now and I won't make your beating as painful as it deserves to be," I said, controlling my temper and barely disguising the annoyance in my words.

Of course every single villain in our rogue gallery would decide that tonight, the time when only I, Robin, was out on patrol, was the perfect time to challenge me. Already, I'd fought Johnny Rancid, Control Freak, Kitten and her freak boyfriend (gag), and last but certainly not least, the High Five.

I'd been out on patrol for about…eh, maybe thirty minutes.

I had been looking forward to some time alone, too. Just me and the moonlit rooftops of Jump, but I guess even that small privilege had been denied. Everyone else on the team was at home with a nasty case of flu. Even Raven, who normally was strangely resistant to diseases and viruses and the like, had caught the bug. All of them were probably huddled on the couch right about now, hacking up their lungs while trying to sip broth or chicken noodle soup.

I'm not ashamed to say that it was probably due to my reclusive, slightly anti-social habits that I resisted catching the disease. I'd been spending most of my time in my work and evidence room.

Slade hadn't been seen for exactly nine months, fourteen days, and five hours.

Yes, I've been counting.

After we'd come home from Paris (leaving the frozen Brotherhood of Evil behind), things had really quiet, considering how a good number of villains had been encased in solid ice and carted to a prison specially made for meta-humans. Of course, however, some of them would eventually break out.

But what bothered me most was that I hadn't seen or heard anything about Slade for an extended period of time. The quiet disturbed me. Every day, I grew more and more anxious, expecting to wake up with him holding a knife to my throat or something. The nightmares grew worse, too. Every night, I woke up in a cold sweat, swearing I could still feel his fists pummeling me when I'd inhaled that dust, or the heavy weight of the Apprentice uniform, or, worst, his smooth, slick voice whispering in my ear.

"_You're not a hero, Robin. You're too dark, too aware of how perverse the world really is. Unlike your friends, you know that hoping to eradicate crime from the city is nothing but a wistful, fleeting dream."_

"_How very noble of you. But stealing in order to trap me? That wasn't so noble."_

"_You lack patience and training."_

"_Is that the best you can do? I expected better."_

"_If you swear to serve me…if you cut off all ties with your friends…then I will allow your friends to live."_

"_But at the slightest sign of betrayal…I will annihilate them, Robin, and I'll make you watch… "_

An explosion jerked me out of my thoughts. The blast hit the pavement directly in front of me, knocking me off of my feet and sending me flying backwards with the surge of hot air and bits of rubble. I instinctually twisted my body into a perfect ball, somersaulting through the air a couple times before landing with cat-like grace on the concrete. Remnants of gravel and bits of melted pavement rained down around me, bouncing off of my head and uniform.

Warp smirked arrogantly and readjusted the armor plating/cannon on his wrist, the laser still glowing from the discharge.

"You hadn't moved for a good minute, so I assumed that you wanted me to strike first."

I snarled in frustration, both at myself and at Warp. "How are you even here? You were a baby the last time we saw you!"

Now _that_ had been a funny incident.

Warp's face darkened in anger. "Unluckily for you, the effects wore off eventually, due to the fact that I did not belong in this time. I escaped from that vile _nursery-_" he spat the word out venomously, burning with resentful indignation, "-and built myself a new time traveling device. Unfortunately, upon returning to my real timeline, you and your pathetic friends had already altered it."

How I hate these monologues.

"So," he continued, seeming unusually smug about something, "I thought to myself, 'why not give those Titans as much hell as they gave me?" He gestured to the upgraded, circular device affixed onto the chest of his suit.

I brushed tiny pieces of gravel and dust from my shoulders. "As interesting as your monologue was, can we skip the talk and get right to the fighting now?"

He gave a Cheshire smile. "Of course."

I pretty much spent the next few minutes dodging the energy beams that burst from his gloves, narrowly avoiding getting burned to a crisp numerous times. At last, when he paused, giving his suit a break so that it wouldn't overheat, I made good use of the explosive discs still held in my hand.

I hurled them at him with expert accuracy, watching as the first buried itself deeply in his laser cannon, cutting through the complicated circuitry, the second impaled the ground in front of him, and the third struck the building's wall next to him. He waited tensely for a few seconds, but nothing happened.

He smirked. "Is that the best you can do?"

I shrugged. "I think I did pretty good, seeing as those were explosive discs."

His eyes widened. "Why, you little-"

I smiled when all three birdarangs detonated simultaneously. The explosion sent him flying so forcefully that his momentum dragged wisps of smoke after him. A section of the wall gave out and crumbled, and I had to perform a back handspring to avoid getting crushed by chunks of flying rock.

We were fighting right outside an abandoned museum (apparently, the warehouse had been his "headquarters") so I wasn't too concerned about property damage.

I casually strode forward, rubble crackling underneath my steel-toed boots, until I could see his limp form lying spread-eagled on the ground a few yards away.

"Are we done yet?" I called out. "I think it's nap time back at the nursery, and you wouldn't want to miss that, would you? They might take away your binky!"

Oh, how I love these taunts.

Warp suddenly rose from the ground, his eyes nearly spitting fire, so great was his fury. "SHUT UP, YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" He roared. Multiple lasers extended from his suit, all aiming directly at me.

Oh, how I hate the consequences.

Already slightly fatigued from my earlier round of dodging, I was unable to move fast enough and Warp managed to nail me right in my stomach with one particularly strong blast. The air was punched out of my lungs and my mouth opened and closed several times as I heaved silently for breath, panicking.

I vaguely heard his boots tapping against the concrete as he crossed the distance between us. The next second, he grabbed me by my cape and hoisted me roughly into the air.

My lungs finally began working again and I sucked in air greedily.

Then I promptly kicked him right where it counts.

I'm usually a fair fighter. I like to think of myself as an honorable warrior with morals and self-laws. But in times of great need, that sense of right/wrong gets thrown right out the proverbial window, overridden by the powerful instinct to preserve one's self.

Warp's eyes bugged out, and a strangled whine escaped his lips as he sank to his knees. I easily broke his hold on my cape and wasted no time in spinning on my heel and delivering a devastating axe kick to the side of his face. His body jerked to the side as he fell over, face planting on the cement (ouch) and I readjusted my crumpled cape so that it draped loosely around my shoulders, looking at his limp form in satisfaction.

I grabbed a pair of handcuffs from my utility belt and latched them onto the man's wrists, tightening them until I was sure he had no room to wiggle his hands free.

I turned and began to stride away. "I'll let the cops know where you are," I called over my shoulder, waving my hand.

I heard a slight rustle behind me and narrowed my eyes, when- _click._

My heart skipped a beat. I knew that sound well. Someone had just cocked a gun. I spun on my heel. Warp climbed to his feet, smirking as the armor on his wrists suddenly glowed white-hot, melting the cuffs in seconds. What he held looked like alien technology.

Its barrel was sleek and smooth, painted a bright, glittery gold, with a few notches cut into it that revealed a pulsating, glowing gold interior. Its shape faintly resembled that of a pistol, but longer and bigger.

Warp's thumb hovered over the trigger. "You see, Robin," he said conversationally, blood trickling down his temple from the nasty blow I'd give him. "We villains have gotten very tired of you and your little team. We came to the conclusion that a team cannot function without a leader. With you gone, the Titans will fall apart. They'll be easy targets."

As he spoke, my eyes flicked from side to side, searching for any source of cover. Aside from a parked car some thirty yards away, there wasn't any.

Great.

"Say goodbye, Robin." Warp's finger tightened on the trigger. My breath caught in my heart as dread filled my whole being. Dimly, I wondered if this was how my parents felt, staring death in the face as they fell through the air. The light emanating from the gun suddenly flared and a broad, shimmering golden beam burst from the gun tip, so powerful that the kickback nearly dislodged the weapon from Warp's grip.

To be honest, I didn't even know I had moved until the beam hurtled past me overhead, missing the top of my head by a mere few centimeters. I had dropped to the ground, lying flat against it, just before the beam would have made contact.

Still slightly shaken from my near-death experience, I climbed to my feet, and then turned to smirk at Warp. The gun's light had died, fading to a lifeless, dull gray, and I breathed an internal sigh of relief.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked, unable to keep silent.

Warp smiled smugly and I frowned. Shouldn't he be in shock that his little weapon had failed?

"I think I did pretty good, seeing as that beam just tore a rip into the barriers separating each dimension." His smirk grew wider. "And you're standing right in front of it."

I whirled, just now feeling the wind tugging at my clothes and hair. My masked eyes widened in disbelief and shock. A swirling, shimmering golden circular portal, around five feet wide and five feet tall, hovered in the air, a few feet off the ground. Gravel bounced and rolled along the pavement, then leaped upwards, disappearing into the portal's depths.

"Aw crap-" A blow smashed into the back of my head and I crumpled onto my stomach, seeing bursts of colorful stars. Temporarily unable to move, I couldn't do anything as I felt something hard nudge me in the ribs, then savagely kick me. My body jerked and rolled over, and I found myself staring upwards at Warp, who was leaning over me and grinning.

"It's been a pleasure, Robin, but your time's up." He reached down and grabbed my arm, then threw me in the air, right at the spiraling streams of varying shades of gold. My fingers twitched as I tried to move my hand so I could reach my grapple gun, but my body was in shock. My limbs refused to respond.

I was quickly caught up in the sucking force of the portal and I felt my body being pulled through the air, into the mouth of the splash of color.

The last thing I saw was Warp's satisfied face before I entered the portal.

Pain. Light snapped off like someone had hit a light switch, leaving me in complete darkness. Unbelievable cold. I tried to breathe, but when I opened my mouth and inhaled, nothing happened. My heart squeezed in fear. No air. I was going to suffocate.

It felt like something was pulling my body in every direction, trying its best to rip me in half. My body bucked and arched in agony and my mouth opened in a silent scream. Sound couldn't travel because of the absence of air.

It felt like I was falling weightlessly, and any second, I expected to hit something hard and shatter every single bone in my body.

Falling…just like my parents…oh, the irony…

Bursts of color suddenly exploded in my field of vision, like someone had set off silent fireworks. The flashes increased in speed and vibrancy until I couldn't take it anymore. Even with my eyes squeezed shut, I could still the blasts of color.

I blacked out.

**_-(D2P11)-_**

My body pulsed dully in agony, and even blinking took effort. Just continuing to inhale and exhale was slow and painful, each breath rattling in my chest and scraping over my vocal cords like sandpaper.

"Uunh…" My lips parted just enough to let a groan escape. I winced as I felt my bottom lip split. I coughed a few times and licked my lips, making a face when I tasted the coppery flavor of blood. I peeled each eye open slowly, one at a time. My eyes adjusted and I blinked several times in confusion.

Above me, I could see a sky. A dark blue sky, littered with dozens and dozens of bright, twinkling stars. A full moon floated serenely in the air, flooding the air with bright silver light, occasionally partially hidden by thin, wispy clouds that crossed the dark expanse.

I blinked again.

"Whaa…" My question was cut off by a violent hacking fit, and my body convulsed, shuddering as painful coughs clawed themselves from my throat. My stomach heaved and my eyes widened before I found myself emptying the contents of my stomach all over the…sand?

When I had finally finished and most of the nausea had leached away, I crawled weakly away from the defiled spot, wrinkling my nose at the smell.

I realized suddenly that my hands and knees were sinking deeply into the sand, and I let out a growl of aggravation as I tried to stand, only to slip in the unstable footing and collapse again. The impact caused a new wave of agony to wash over me and I bit my tongue to keep from yelling out in pain.

I simply lay there in the sand again before I gathered enough strength to try again. This time had much better results. I managed to climb to my feet and finally get a chance to survey my surroundings.

Rolling dunes of sand as far as the eye could see, the brown sand tinted silver by the moon. My breath caught in my throat.

"No…no no nononono!" A cry of frustration welled up inside me and I gave a strangled scream of fury, my fist just absolutely aching to hit something.

Warp. Gold, portal, colors, suffocating. It all rushed back to me with the force of a train. Rip in dimension. Falling.

"Aaaagh!" I fell to my knees, unable to do anything but vent my frustration.

I had just been dropped in a whole new dimension. For all I knew, there could be no life on this blasted planet! I could be all alone, doomed to wander this stupid desert until I collapsed and died.

What a stupid, unbelievable, uneventful way to die. I'd always pictured myself going out in a fiery explosion or something, sacrificing myself to save mankind and whatnot.

This…this was just pathetic.

Panting in rage, I glared up at the bright moon, running sand through my gloved fingers distractedly, my brain racing.

At least it was nighttime and I wasn't baking in the hot sun. I remembered that deserts were unbelievably hot in the daytime and incredibly cold at night. Good thing my suit was insulated against extreme temperatures, but my arms were exposed…

I rubbed my hands against the cold skin, trying to warm myself up while I formulated plans.

Warp's invention might have been a dud. Maybe…maybe it just transported me to a different location.

A smile spread across my face. Yeah, Warp was an idiot, anyway, and it's not like he could have tested the device and seen the results unless he'd been through it himself. But that would have put him at risk and I knew he wouldn't chance it.

I took several deep breaths of the cold desert air, remembering Batman's vigorous training. _Don't panic. Panicking won't help you whatsoever, and often only makes the situation seem worst than it really is. Instead, observe your surroundings and any potential threats._

Funny how his every word was burned into my mind.

I stood once again and looked over my body. Every inch of visible skin was covered in mottled blue-purple bruises. I winced as they throbbed in pain. My costume was tattered, and my cape was hanging off of only one shoulder. I yanked it off the rest of the way, breaking the sturdy clasps that held it into place with some difficulty, then wrapped it around my upper body, black side facing outwards. I held the cape there so that my arms were folded across my chest, each hand clenching tightly at the corners in an attempt to shield my skin from the cold.

I staggered forward, each footstep sinking deeply into the loose sand, climbing the tall sand dune. Once I had crested the hill, I turned partly and looked, noting the evenly spaced disturbances in the sand from my footsteps. I followed the trail to and area where it looked like a good deal of sand had been blasted away. The diameter spanned at least nine feet, and I winced upon seeing the faint imprint of a body.

The portal must have spat me out here more forcefully than I thought. I looked again at the terrible bruises, realizing that I must have impacted the ground so hard that my body had been beaten black and blue from the crash.

I shook my head and turned back around, walking unsteadily down the sand hill. When I get back to my own dimension, I will hunt Warp down and…

_Boom!_

I looked up in surprise as a reverberating noise with a faint semblance to a thunderclap split the air, echoing through the desert. I squinted as, far away, a cloud of dust and sand rose in the air before settling. Just barely, I could make out two shapes silhouetted in the dark blue sky.

One hovered at least forty feet in the air, and I watched, baffled, as a dark speck leapt at the shape. Another loud boom sounded as the objects collided, both of them falling to the ground. I cupped a hand around my ear, listening to a string of animalistic grunts and wild, rage-filled screams.

A split second later, the distant speck from before jumped unbelievably high into the air again, bounding across the desert quickly until it had disappeared from my field of vision.

I sighed and started to run towards the area, cursing my aching body and inquisitive nature with each step.

**_-(D2P11)-_**

**What'd you think? Was it good?**

**Now, I need your help. I want you guys to make this story. I want to know what you want the choice of action to be. **

**For example, what do you want to happen next chapter?**

**Robin meets YJ and becomes friends with them.**

**Robin is wary of YJ (I really like this one) and observes from a distance.**

**Robin is captured by Psimon and (temporarily, of course) taken by The Light.**

**The reason I'm posting these questions here is because I know that we're all too lazy to go to a poll and vote, so just tell me what you want in the review. The choice with the most reviews wins. **

**So, if you want one of these choices to happen really badly, then REVIEW!**


End file.
